1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to handcuffs for restraining prisoners or the like, and particularly to handcuffs which can be folded for storage or carrying via hinges but form a rigid structure when unfolded for use.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Handcuffs and other mechanical restraints have been used to restrict the activities of prisoners for hundreds of years. Many conventional handcuffs take the form of lockable cuffs linked by chains, other flexible connectors or by fixed, xe2x80x9crigidxe2x80x9d connections such as a solid piece of steel. Many designs have been employed for various purposes and situations ranging from the arrest and restraint of suspects to long term confinement, transportation and court appearances. Different designs have attempted to provide improvements in such areas as ease of carrying by law enforcement officers, compact storage, ease of applying and locking the cuffs on a suspect during arrest, and security once applied and locked. In some cases, making handcuffs easier to carry, apply and lock have made them less secure; conversely, providing double and triple locking mechanisms may make the cuffs more complicated and more difficult to apply and lock on a struggling suspect. Hinged handcuffs have been produced which fold along a central hinge for carrying or storage, then open for application to the prisoner. Such hinged cuffs allow less freedom of movement for a cuffed subject, and in some cases the hinge can be locked open to provide a rigid structure. Such an arrangement can be useful when a law enforcement officer has applied a handcuff bracelet member to a suspect""s wrist, as the rigid linking structure provides a convenient means for guiding the suspect or even enforcing the officer""s will upon the suspect through uncomfortable pressure on the nerves in the wrist. Such rigid handcuffs and methods for their use are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,048, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Rigid handcuff designs offer better control over a struggling or resisting suspect, as they offer superior leverage with which to control the suspect and take him under control. However, a major shortcoming of xe2x80x9cfixedxe2x80x9d rigid handcuffs (such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,048) is their storability. Such types of rigid handcuffs cannot be compactly stored on an officer""s belt and often require a special carrying case.
Non-rigid handcuffs, commonly connected by flexible members such as chains or hinges, offer the benefit of occupying much less space when in their folded positions. However, they are not as easy to use or to apply to persons being restrained as is a rigid handcuff. Examples of non-rigid handcuffs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,205,142; 5,138,852; 1,157,135 and 1,872,857.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,593 (to Hiatt and Co.) discloses a handcuff with the advantage of being able to assume a folded position, yet forming a rigid assembly when opened for use. A shortcoming of this invention is that even though it occupies less space than a fixed rigid handcuff by its ability to fold, it is still much bulkier than a common non-rigid handcuff and requires a special (larger) handcuff carrying case. The hinging and locking assembly is bulky and mechanically complex.
An extensive historical array of handcuffs is available on the Internet at the present address www.blacksteel.com, divided into nine separate sections relating to handcuffs. Although most are undated, many are clearly ancient history. Applicant is unaware whether similar information has been published elsewhere. Some pertinent examples, drawings of which have been deposited with the present application, from copies obtained Aug. 30, 2000, include:
Smith and Wesson 300 Handcuffs (hinged)
Securitech Pivot Handcuffs (from xe2x80x9cAllen""s collectionxe2x80x9d)xe2x80x94described as regular Peerless handcuffs to which a bar has been welded in place of the chain.
South-African Hinged Handcuffs
Trilok HG-1001 Hinged Handcuffs
Unknown Rigid Handcuffsxe2x80x94Made from two cuffs with chain swivels and chain replaced by a single heavy piece of steel.
YUIL M03 HS Handcuffsxe2x80x94two conventional cuffs joined by a rigid center section.
Peerless Hinged Handcuffs
Ralkem 9922 Hinged Handcuffs (Czechoslovakia)
Republic HG Handcuffs
Russian Hinged Handcuffs
Russian New Hinged Handcuffsxe2x80x94xe2x80x9cofficial handcuffs of the Russian Policexe2x80x9d
Martin Rigid Handcuffsxe2x80x94five models, xe2x80x9cRigid Bentxe2x80x9d, Rigid E, xe2x80x9cRigidxe2x80x9d, Rigid S and Rigid XL, all individually made by a German machinist Martin. Various arrangements of conventional cuffs separated by rigid sections of various shapes and sizes.
Horst-Moabit Pivot Handcuffs
Lips Handcuffs (hinged cuffs made by Dutch company)
Hiatt Hinged handcuffs, models 2050, 2060, 3000 and 4075
Hiatt Darby 115-N Bar Handcuffsxe2x80x94Darby ratchet style cuffs attached by rings to a metal bar.
Deutsche-Polezei Handcuffsxe2x80x94three models of hinged handcuffs, including models HS and WW-II, from former East German Republic.
Dutch Hinged Handcuffs
Fury 15914 Handcuffsxe2x80x94hinged handcuffs made in Spain, xe2x80x9cfrom Adam""s collectionxe2x80x9d.
Gill Flash Handcuffsxe2x80x94cuffs joined by a solid metal section, from Gill Co. of Kansas City.
Hamburg 8 Handcuffsxe2x80x94xe2x80x9can escape cuff from yesteryearxe2x80x9d with hinged construction which allows cuffs to be opened when the mechanism is folded. When the mechanism is fully extended and the bows are pressed clown, they lock.
Blueline Hinged Handcuffs
Clejuso Hinged Handcuffs
American Handcuff N-400xe2x80x94hinged handcuff with cuffs joined by three ball-ended pins which serve as the hinge. Similar American models N-500, 520 and 550 plus A-550 (aluminum) join the cuffs by three pivot-anchored bars which serve as the hinge. American Handcuff Company is a fully owned division of Tobin Tool and Die Co., located in Fond du Lac, Wis.
Hiatt UL-1 handcuffsxe2x80x94xe2x80x9cthe Ultimatexe2x80x9d. xe2x80x9cStored in officer""s handcuff case folded like regular hinged cuffs, but once opened, lock into that position. Same key used to unlock cuffs and center rigidifying mechanism.xe2x80x9d Apparently disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,593, which illustrates a connecting member 12 comparable in size to the bracelet members and containing a catch member 29 which can engage with each bracelet member to hold them in an extended position to form a rigid handcuff.
Peerless Handcuff Company of Springfield, Mass. manufactures a hinged handcuff model 301 (viewed Aug. 30, 2000 at www.peerless.net). Peerless also produces the industry standard swing-through cuff.
CDS QuikKuf Rigid Handcuffs
A Gall""s catalog (Lexington, Ky.) dated January, 2001 (see also www.galls.com) lists the following hinged cuffs:
Smith and Wesson Hinged Handcuffs (D), page 167 American Ultra Lite and Oversized Hinged Handcuffs (3,4,5), page 167
Hiatts Ultimate Hinged Handcuffs (D), page 166xe2x80x94xe2x80x9crigid when drawn and fold after usexe2x80x9d
Peerless Hinged Handcuffs (4, 5), page 166.
Many types of handcuffs and other restraints have been patented over the years, and patent activity continues vigorous to the present day, as the need persists for secure but humane restraint of suspects, prisoners and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,466 discloses triple-locking handcuffs in which the cuffs are interconnected by conventional chains.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,867 discloses hinged handcuffs and lock, a set of handcuffs having two wings connected by a hinge, wherein the hinge sections are formed directly on the wing section walls and the handcuff locking mechanism operates as a hinge pin to hold the wing sections together, and also as a locking device. FIG. 11 illustrates the relationship of the hinge rings.
Kruger""s U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,142 discloses hinged handcuffs. Kruger""s U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,731 discloses an improved double lock assembly which can be used on handcuffs such as those of his ""142 patent.
Despite all the development and testing of these relatively xe2x80x9clow-techxe2x80x9d mechanical devices, improvements are still sought to obtain a better balance between convenience and ease of application and security. In particular, improvements are needed in hinged handcuffs which can be locked in an open position to provide a rigid structure for restraining prisoners, yet fold completely for storage.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide handcuffs which can be easily folded for convenient storage and carrying. Another object of the invention is to provide hinged handcuffs which can be folded for storage and locked in an open, extended position for use on a suspect. A further object is to provide handcuffs which can form a rigid structure when locked in the open position. Still another object of the invention is to provide hinged handcuffs which can be easily and quickly applied to a suspect and locked in place to provide secure restraints. In summary, the broad object of the present invention is to provide a handcuff which occupies the same (or less) space as a non-rigid handcuff when in the folded (storage) position, but is made rigid when opened for use. Another object is to provide a foldable rigid handcuff which can be carried in a standard size handcuff case. A further object is to offer novel means of rigidifying a foldable hinge by mechanisms disclosed herein.
In accordance with the present invention, a lockable hinge is provided which comprises two hinge assembly components, each comprising a hinge platform and at least one hinge paw attached thereto (at opposite ends), each hinge paw forming a cylindrical opening which is rotationally attached to the center hinge rod so that the hinge paws are adjacent, preferably intertwined like the fingers of clasped hands, and can rotate in opposite directions on the rod. Retaining means are provided to keep the hinge assembly components in position, with the cylindrical openings of the hinge paws rotationally attached to the hinge rod, and mechanical means are provided for automatically locking the hinge paws to the center hinge rod when the hinge components are rotated to the fully opened position, normally forming a single plane. A first hinge assembly component should contain at least one hinge paw and the second hinge assembly component should contain at least one more hinge paw than the first, so that when the hinge paws intertwine when they are rotationally attached to the hinge rod. One set of the hinge paws can be mechanically attached to the center hinge rod to prevent it from rotation about the rod and retain the intertwined hinge paws in place. For example, a mechanical fastener can be installed to extend laterally through at least one hinge paw and the hinge rod passing through its cylindrical opening. Alternatively, at least one hinge paw can be mechanically attached to the hinge rod by at least one projection from the side of the hinge rod which interacts with at least one longitudinal groove in the inner cylinder wall of the cylindrical opening in the hinge paw.
Means are provided for unlocking the hinge paws when the hinge is locked, thus allowing the hinge assembly components to rotate and fold the hinge. The hinge paws can be locked to the center hinge rod (to lock the hinge) by providing at least one longitudinal locking groove within the inner cylinder walls of each hinge paw, positioned such that all the grooves are in alignment when the hinge is in fully extended position (normally defined by the hinge assembly components forming a single plane), and a locking bar which is adapted to enter all of the grooves when aligned to lock them into position upon the center hinge rod. The locking bar is positioned in a longitudinal recess upon the surface of the center hinge rod, and is fitted with tensioning means to press the locking bar outward so that a portion of it enters the locking grooves when they reach alignment, with a portion of the locking bar remaining within the longitudinal recess to lock the hinge paws to the hinge rod. The tensioning means can be suitable springs (coil, leaf, etc.) Installed under the locking bar. External access means such as a hole, rod or button are provided for exerting inward pressure upon the locking rod to force it from the locking grooves and back into its longitudinal recess to unlock the hinge paws and allow rotation of both paws and hinge assembly components.
The lockable hinges described above have many useful applications for use as components of tools and the like. Useful folding, lockable handcuffs can be assembled by joining two conventional handcuff wrist bracelets to the hinge platforms of two hinge assembly components of a lockable hinge as described above. The bracelets can be separately opened and locked when closed, and the hinge automatically locks when fully opened, forming a rigid handcuff assembly.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention are described in, and will be apparent from, the following detailed description of certain preferred embodiments, together with the drawings and appended claims.